


Sweet Tooth | Tradução/Translation PT-BR ✅

by Queen_von_Fantasien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fofo, M/M, Odontologia, Supernatural - Freeform, Universo Alternativo - Humanos, dentistas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_von_Fantasien/pseuds/Queen_von_Fantasien
Summary: Com olhos verdes e traços perfeitamente simétricos, Winchester era inconfundivelmente bonito - não, ele era o homem mais atraente que Castiel via há algum tempo. E isso incluía celebridades."Vou verificar alguns outros pacientes", disse Anna, e saiu da sala, deixando Castiel sozinho com a primeira paixão verdadeira que ele teve desde o colégio, veio naturalmente sobre ele do nada.Fanfic escrita por @kekinkawaii (no AO3). Apenas traduzindo para o Português Brasileiro. Tenho total permissão para isso.Fanfic written by @kekinkawaii (on AO3). Just translating to Brazilian Portuguese. I have full permission for that.Também postada no Wattpad.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Tooth | Tradução/Translation PT-BR ✅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481673) by [kekinkawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekinkawaii/pseuds/kekinkawaii). 



''Dr. Novak, paciente na sala quatro, está pronto para check-up."

Parando o ejetor de saliva, Castiel dirigiu um sorriso para a enfermeira na porta. Ele disse a todos no escritório que apenas Castiel estava bem, mas desistiu após várias tentativas. (A única pessoa que realmente ouviu foi Meg, mas Meg começou a chamá-lo de Cassie muito antes de ele dizer a todos para chamá-lo de Castiel, junto com vários comentários sugestivos, até que Castiel a puxou para seu escritório particular para uma conversa franca e desconfortável em que ele revelou a ela que era gay. Meg aceitara surpreendentemente bem, com os lábios franzidos e uma mecha decepcionada enrolada no cabelo, embora eles ainda não conseguissem manter contato visual por um longo tempo.)

"Estarei lá em um momento", disse Castiel, saindo de seus pensamentos quando sua paciente - uma limpeza padrão - virou a cabeça para o lado e tossiu levemente. "Obrigado, Anna."

Anna lançou-lhe um sorriso rápido. "Sem problemas", disse ela, antes de desaparecer no corredor.

Castiel voltou sua atenção para sua paciente. Ele já havia aplicado a pasta antes, e agora estava enxaguando rapidamente, mas completamente.

"Apenas um enxaguatório bucal rápido com flúor e você já pode ir", disse ele, quase automaticamente agora. "Agora, preciso fazer algumas perguntas." Ele deu a ela um breve sorriso e decidiu incorporar um pouco de leveza à situação. "Não se preocupe, nada assustador - mas só entre nós, podemos dizer que você está mentindo sobre o uso do fio dental todos os dias." Ele tinha um paciente esta manhã que o encarou, com os olhos arregalados e aterrorizados, como se ele fosse um médico da peste - máscara e tudo.

Ele se perdeu mentalmente enquanto preparava o enxaguatório bucal, fazendo as mesmas perguntas e lançando o mesmo discurso que fazia a todos os seus pacientes sobre como a saúde bucal não esperava por ninguém e como os danos poderiam ser irreversíveis e assim por diante.

"Obrigado por escolher Destiny Dental, Meg na recepção irá ajudá-la a agendar sua próxima limpeza em três meses," ele disse depois.

Um adeus depois, ele recolocou as luvas, lavou as mãos e fixou a máscara antes de ir para a sala quatro.

Anna já estava na sala, conversando preguiçosamente com o paciente. Quando Castiel entrou, ele a viu jogar a cabeça para trás e soltar uma risada brilhante. As sobrancelhas de Castiel ergueram-se - Anna era conhecida por ser amigável com os pacientes e uma lenda absoluta com as crianças, mas ele nunca a tinha ouvido rir com tanta alegria genuína falando com um paciente até agora.

"Oh!" Anna disse, percebendo sua presença e corando um pouco. "Desculpe, Sr. Novak, não te vi aí."

"Está tudo bem", disse Castiel cordialmente. "Você disse que o paciente precisava de um check-up?"

"Sim", disse Anna. "Este é Dean Winchester."

"Ao seu serviço", disse uma voz baixa e masculina, ao mesmo tempo que Castiel terminava de passar e ficou ao lado de Anna.

Ele precisava lutar conscientemente para manter seu rosto sem emoção. Com olhos verdes e traços perfeitamente simétricos, Winchester era inconfundivelmente bonito - não, ele era o homem mais atraente que Castiel via há algum tempo. E isso incluía celebridades.

"Vou verificar alguns outros pacientes", disse Anna, e saiu da sala, deixando Castiel sozinho com a primeira paixão verdadeira que ele teve desde o colégio, veio naturalmente sobre ele do nada.

Ele engoliu, a boca repentinamente seca, e puxou sua mente para seu objetivo.

"Olá, Sr. Winchester", disse ele.

Winchester sorriu torto, e Castiel sentiu seu coração palpitar pateticamente. "Dean está bem", disse ele. "E você é..."

"Castiel", disse Castiel. "Castiel Novak."

"Nome legal", disse Dean, franzindo os (macios, rosados) lábios. "Gostei." O pano que eles amarraram em volta do peito para evitar que sua camisa não se molhasse era um verde escuro que, ridiculamente, fez seus olhos saltarem. Castiel amaldiçoou Anna silenciosamente. Ela tinha que ter feito isso de propósito.

"Recebi o nome do anjo da quinta-feira", disse Castiel sem pensar, e então se amaldiçoou junto com Anna. Ele  _ nunca _ disse isso a um paciente antes.

"Sério?" Dean disse. "Isso é legal."

Castiel abriu e fechou a boca por um momento em busca de uma resposta adequada, mas não encontrou nenhuma e assentiu. "Como Anna disse, vou apenas fazer um check-up básico para cáries, dentes do siso, coisas assim."

"Parece bom, doutor", disse Dean, e obedientemente abriu a boca.

Depois de se preparar para fazer isso com sua paixão recém-descoberta, abrupta e agora totalmente impossível - sério, não havia nada mais embaraçoso, ou menos atrativo, do que mexer e apertar e cutucar a gengiva de alguém - Castiel deslizou os dedos pelos lábios entreabertos de Dean.

Foi, em suma, um dos check-ups mais longos de sua vida. E isso foi incluindo aquela vez com o homem que, por algum motivo, decidiu que era uma boa ideia mascar o mesmo chiclete de nicotina¹ por três malditos dias inteiros. Castiel sabia que ele próprio não era feio e que, embora um pouco estranho, sua maneira de falar e dialeto tinha pelo menos um pouco de charme diferente. Mas tudo isso era jogado pela janela assim que ele enfiava os dedos na boca de alguém. Castiel fez o possível para reprimir esses pensamentos e voltou a ter um profissionalismo imparcial.

"Seus dentes estão com uma aparência excelente, Dean," ele disse assim que toda a provação acabou. "Embora você possa querer observar seu molar inferior esquerdo - aquele que está mais atrás. Existe a possibilidade de haver uma cárie, por isso é de extrema importância estar atento. "

Dean cutucou aquele dente com a língua, torcendo a boca. Ele cantarolou em reconhecimento e depois se sentou, balançando as pernas de modo que ficasse sentado de lado na cadeira. "Entendi, doutor", disse ele. "Então, estou livre para ir?"

"Sim", disse Castiel. "Meg estará na recepção para agendar sua próxima limpeza em aproximadamente três meses."

Dean acenou com a cabeça distraidamente, e então olhou para Castiel com curiosidade em seus olhos. "Ei, por que  _ você _ tem que fazer o check-up? Por que não Anna? "

"Tenho mais experiência em atendimento odontológico", disse Castiel, tirando as luvas e jogando-as na lixeira no canto da sala. "Eu posso notar irregularidades mais minuciosamente do que Anna, ou qualquer um dos outros dentistas no escritório, por falar nisso. Não que eles não sejam qualificados", acrescentou apressadamente, "é apenas uma questão de eficiência".

"Ei, tudo bem", disse Dean, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu não estava insinuando nada. Então, se Anna fizesse o check-up, ela perderia algumas cáries e coisas assim? "

"Não necessariamente", disse Castiel, sentindo-se levemente na defensiva enquanto lavava as mãos na pia, a cabeça ligeiramente virada para manter Dean em sua linha de visão. "Anna é fantástica em seu trabalho, mas eu simplesmente sou mais experiente em termos quantificáveis, o que me torna mais qualificado para tarefas que exigem sutileza e uma mão ou olho mais experiente, como obturações e dentes do siso - ou check-ups."

"Huh", disse Dean. "Então, hipoteticamente, se eu tivesse uma cárie,  _ você  _ seria o único que restauraria? Em vez de Anna? "

"Correto", disse Castiel, sentindo uma explosão irracional de calor agitando em seu intestino. "No entanto, se você realmente prefere Anna como sua dentista, tenho certeza que posso providenciar-"

"O que?" Dean disse em voz alta. "Não! Isso não foi o que eu quis dizer. Cas, eu não quis dizer isso. Na verdade eu— " Ele exalou asperamente e arrastou a mão pelo rosto. "Deixa pra lá. Eu só estava tentando conversar um pouco. Me desculpa."

Sentindo-se surpreso com a explosão repentina, Castiel retrocedeu em sua própria hostilidade. "Ok, claro", disse ele, gaguejando levemente. "E eu gostaria de me desculpar também. Isso não foi profissional da minha parte. "

O canto da boca de Dean se curvou. "Nenhum dano causado", disse ele secamente. "De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir."

"Claro", disse Castiel. "Meg na recepção-"

"Vai me ajudar a marcar uma data para minha próxima limpeza." Dean terminou a frase por ele. "Entendi, Cas."

Castiel observou Dean sair da sala. "Ótimo", disse ele calmamente, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente desapontado.

\- + - + - + -

Lavando as mãos com mais vigor do que o normal, Castiel fez o possível para expulsar da mente e da memória todos os pensamentos sobre a consulta que acabara de concluir. Uma criança chorando era uma coisa - uma mãe gritando era outra.

"Anna," ele gritou, e ouviu sua resposta na sala. "Você poderia verificar se eu tenho outra consulta?"

"Só um minuto, Dr. Novak," Anna respondeu, e depois de desligar a torneira, Castiel podia ouvi-la digitando. "Ah - sim, você tem. Dean Winchester na sala dois em cinco minutos. "

Castiel sentiu seu coração dar uma tropeçada traidora no peito ao ouvir o nome. "Não se passaram três meses, não é?"

"Não, Dr. Novak", disse Anna. "Diz aqui que ele está aqui para uma obturação."

"Oh", disse Castiel, entrando na sala em que Anna estava agora. "Que tipo?"

"Composta", disse Anna, girando em sua cadeira de escritório para enfrentar Castiel. "Molar inferior esquerdo."

Castiel acenou com a cabeça. "Entendi," ele disse fracamente, antes de mudar suas feições e dar a Anna um sorriso agradecido. "Obrigado, Anna."

"Sem problemas, Dr. Novak."

Os cinco minutos seguintes foram simultaneamente os mais curtos e os mais longos da vida de Castiel. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele estava andando de um lado para o outro pelos corredores bem iluminados e mentalmente torcendo as mãos, pareceu como se tivesse piscado duas vezes e de repente, lá estava ele, entrando na sala dois e avistando Dean Winchester pela segunda vez em sua vida. Ele sentiu uma profunda resignação ao perceber que um mês de ausência nada fez para superar suas expectativas sobre a atratividade do homem. Ele estava com uma barba leve desta vez, que só serviu para acentuar sua mandíbula, e seu sorriso estava mais brilhante do que nunca.

"Olá, Dean", disse Castiel.

“Ei, Cas”, disse Dean. "Está aqui para me encher?"

Castiel ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O quê mais seria?" disse ele, pegando duas luvas de borracha azuis do recipiente na prateleira e colocando-as.

"Então, ei", disse Dean enquanto Castiel preparava as ferramentas para a limpeza inicial. "Como foi o seu dia?"

A surpresa que Castiel sentiu com a pergunta anulou seu julgamento profissional, e ele se ouviu dizer: "Não tão bem quanto eu esperava. A mãe do meu paciente anterior ficou furiosa com a ideia de eu dar novocaína para o seu filho, pois isso supostamente o estava "machucando". Ela gritou comigo."

"Merda", disse Dean, e Castiel se sentiu mais surpreso com a quantidade de simpatia em sua voz. "Isso é terrível. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você. "

Castiel encolheu os ombros. "Está tudo bem."

"Nah, não está", disse Dean, "mas algumas pessoas são idiotas e você não pode mudá-las." Ele piscou para Cas. "Como alguém que trabalhou em TI por um ano, confie em mim quando digo que entendi perfeitamente."

Ele olhou para a seringa na mão de Castiel, onde estava preparada a novocaína de Dean. "E vale a pena? Eu nunca reclamaria com você assim. Acho você um dentista fantástico."

"Obrigado, Dean", disse Castiel, sentindo o calor florescer em seu peito com o tom genuíno na voz de Dean. Dean deu-lhe um sorriso largo e ensolarado antes de abrir a boca para Castiel administrar a novocaína. Fiel à sua palavra, ele nem mesmo vacilou.

O resto do processo, Castiel seguiu rápida e eficientemente, a memória muscular servindo a ele com precisão fiel. No final da sessão, ao dar uma última enxágue em toda a boca de Dean, ele sentiu um instinto ressoar em sua cabeça - algo que nunca havia negligenciado. Deslizou um dedo e gentilmente o cutucou contra as gengivas de Dean, bem ao longo de seus molares. Ele sentiu o corpo de Dean ficar tenso com a intrusão antes de relaxar gradualmente.

Exatamente como ele pensava. Com um pouco de satisfação por seu pressentimento estar correto, Castiel tirou o dedo da boca de Dean antes de começar sua limpeza. Ele falou enquanto fazia isso, tirando as luvas e descartando as ferramentas de maneira adequada.

"Seus dentes do siso podem estar nascendo", disse Castiel enquanto lavava as mãos. "Você fez um raio-x para verificar se eles virão sem problemas?"

"Dentes do siso?" Dean disse, a voz soando áspera pelo desuso. "Não fiz. Eu preciso?"

"Não é um problema", disse Castiel. "Na verdade, eu posso fazer isso agora."

Dez minutos e três raios-x depois, Castiel voltou a entrar na sala dois e contou a Dean seu diagnóstico.

"Infelizmente, precisaremos remover seus dentes do siso", disse ele. "O crescimento deles, se não for supervisionado, vai sobrecarregar sua boca e causar desconforto e desalinhamento."

Dean, cujo rosto se iluminou com a entrada de Castiel, fechou ligeiramente. Ele fez uma careta. "Ah, merda", disse ele. "Bem, nós não queremos isso, queremos?"

"Não, não queremos", disse Castiel com bom humor. "Mas posso agendá-lo para uma remoção do dente do siso em uma semana." Depois de alguns momentos digitando no computador, Castiel verificou sua programação e disse: "Quinta-feira às três horas funciona?"

"Sim", disse Dean, após um momento de reflexão. "Sim, é perfeito."

"Excelente", disse Castiel. "Meg, na recepção, confirmará sua consulta. Vejo você quinta-feira então, Dean. "

"Estou ansioso por isso", disse Dean, e Castiel descobriu, sem surpresa, que ele também estava.

\- + - + - + -

Gabriel Novak era um homem de muitos ditados, a maioria dos quais Castiel discordaria totalmente (como "açúcar é sempre uma boa ideia", "não confie em nada que sangra por três dias seguidos e ainda vive" e “os semáforos são só um palpite''). Mas um deles, embora a contragosto, admitira ser completamente verdadeiro.

“Os dentes do siso são uma merda.”

Por um lado, Castiel precisava de vários dentistas na sala com ele, trabalhando ao lado dele, o que sempre o deixava inquieto. Em segundo lugar, não eram apenas dentes do siso - eram os dentes do siso de Dean Winchester. E eles estavam, por falta de uma palavra melhor, fodidos.

A operação durou mais de uma hora e, ao final dela, todos na sala tiveram uma longa caminhada e respiraram ar fresco. Castiel saiu da sala e foi para uma volta rápida para limpar a cabeça antes de retornar ao seu escritório para preencher alguns papéis, só depois se preparando o suficiente para voltar a entrar na sala seis, onde Dean estava se recuperando.

Toda a metade inferior de seu rosto estava envolta em bandagens, de modo que ele parecia uma espécie de múmia parcialmente acabada - como se alguém tivesse desistido no meio do caminho. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e fechando preguiçosamente, e ele estava olhando para o vazio com um sorriso largo. Apesar de tudo isso, ele ainda era o homem mais atraente que Castiel já vira, o que considerava extremamente injusto.

"Dean?" Castiel se aproximou timidamente. Você nunca sabia o que obteria com o óxido nitroso². Um momento memorável da carreira de Castiel foi quando ele falou com uma mulher pós-gás do riso que se convenceu de que Castiel era um agente do FBI e estava determinada a provar suas habilidades a Castiel para que ela pudesse se juntar às suas forças. Este momento incluiu uma demonstração de técnicas de caratê surpreendentemente mortais que, se Anna não tivesse conseguido sedá-la, teria terminado em ossos possivelmente quebrados. O resultado da remoção dos dentes do siso foi uma das únicas coisas que manteve Castiel rápido com seus pés.

"Dean?" ele perguntou novamente, quando não houve resposta. Ele se aproximou, ajoelhando-se para ficar na linha de visão de Dean. "Olá?"

Dean murmurou algo incoerente. Sua cabeça pendeu. "O quê?" ele disse, as palavras arrastadas.

Castiel sentiu um sorriso puxando seus lábios. "Olá, Dean", disse ele.

Por uns bons três segundos, Dean não respondeu, e então seus olhos dispararam bruscamente e focaram em Castiel com uma quantidade chocante de coerência. "Cas?"

"Sim, sou eu", disse Castiel incentivamente. "Dean, sua remoção do dente do siso foi muito bem-sucedida. Você ainda está sob uma boa influência de gás do riso, e é por isso que pode se sentir estranho. É temporário e não durará mais do que algumas horas. Seu irmão, Samuel, está na sala de espera pronto para levá-lo para casa. "

Com a palavra  _ Samuel, _ Dean visivelmente se animou. "Sammmmmmy," ele falou lentamente. "Sam. Sammy. Sammysam. " Ele olhou para Castiel. "Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Castiel", disse Castiel pacientemente. "Sou seu dentista."

O queixo de Dean caiu. "Ahhhh", ele disse, e então irrompeu em um sorriso fortemente inclinado. "Cas. Oi, Cas. "

"Sim, é assim que você me chama", disse Castiel, sorrindo mesmo que não quisesse.

"Caaas", disse Dean, sua voz arrastada e bêbada. "Cara. Você é como... você é como um  _ anjo, _ Cas.”

"Recebi o nome do anjo da quinta-feira, isso é correto."

Dean apertou os olhos para o rosto de Castiel e a admiração encheu suas feições. "Uau, Cas. Seus olhos são como. Cara, eu nem sei, eles são tipo—  _ azuis."  _ Ele olhou por mais um segundo antes de sorrir de maneira boba. "Bonito", declarou ele.

Castiel sentiu um rubor quente queimando seu pescoço. "Obrigado, Dean", disse ele, esmagando freneticamente a centelha de esperança que faiscou e acendeu. Ele se lembrou da única mulher que descaradamente flertou com ele enquanto estava drogada e furiosamente negou depois, com o rosto vermelho e desculpas implacáveis.

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte", disse Castiel. "Você também tem olhos lindos."

Dean engasgou alto. "Sério?!" ele disse. "Aw. Isso é tão bom, Cas. Você é tão legal, Cas." Ele deixou escapar um som que só poderia ser descrito como uma risadinha.

"Obrigado", disse Castiel, sentindo-se tonto. Havia gás do riso pairando pela sala?

"Você é como um anjo", disse Dean, espalhando-se em um sorriso preguiçoso e nebuloso. "Você já viu Star Wars?"

Castiel aceitou o non-sequitur com calma. "Não, eu não vi."

Dean engasgou novamente. "Isso é  _ loucura!  _ Temos que assistir juntos, Cas! "

"Você... você quer assistir Star Wars comigo?"

_ "Sim!"  _ Dean disse com entusiasmo. "Na minha casa. Eu vou fazer você TORTA! E - e, e espa - espagati. Esageti. Espati. " Ele franziu a testa e então pareceu se esquecer disso. Ele arregalou os olhos para Castiel. "Eu realmente, realmente quero fazer uma torta para você. Mirtilo, morango e banana. E chocolate. E chantilly. Hmmm." Seus olhos, que estavam se fechando, abriram novamente. "Por favor? Por favor?"

"Eu...", sussurrou Castiel.

A voz de Dean aumentou de volume até ocupar toda a sala. "POR FAVOR, Cas! Você é como... Han Solo. Na nave Imperial. Mmm." Ele sorriu.  _ "Eu te amo. Eu sei."  _ O sorriso foi apagado e substituído pelo horror. Ele tapou a boca com a mão. "Meu Deus! Eu estraguei tudo! " Surpreendentemente, seus olhos começaram a se encher d'água. "Ah, não", ele gemeu. "Me desculpa, Cas! Eu não queria! "

"Dean?" Castiel perguntou, alarmado. "Dean, está tudo bem."

"NÃO TÁ TUDO BEM," Dean lamentou. "Agora você não vai querer vir e assistir Star Wars, e eu não vou conseguir fazer torta e chantilly para você e TUDO ‘TÁ ARRUINADO!"

"Eu vou!" Castiel disse desesperadamente. "Eu vou assistir Star Wars com você."

"Sério?" Dean fungou, os olhos ainda lacrimejantes e fixos em Castiel como um cachorrinho chutado.

"Eu- sim", disse Castiel.

Dean estreitou os olhos. "Promete?"

"Eu... eu prometo."

"EEEEE!" Dean disse, em sua voz mais alta ainda. Castiel se encolheu e Dean rapidamente a abaixou. "Desculpe, Cas" disse ele, parecendo arrependido. "Estou tão feliz." Para seu horror, seus olhos começaram a se lacrimejar novamente.

"Está tudo bem", disse Castiel fracamente, ao mesmo tempo, alguém disparou para dentro da sala.

Os olhos de Dean se arregalaram ao ver seu irmão. "Sammy?"

"Dean?" Sam perguntou, os olhos arregalados e o peito arfando. Ele olhou para Castiel. "Me desculpa, eu só... ouvi gritos e..."

"Saaaaaammmy!" Dean gritou.

Sam viu Dean e abafou uma risada. "Ei, Dean", disse ele, e se voltou para Castiel. "Desculpe, eu não deveria ter entrado—"

"Não, estou feliz que você veio", disse Castiel ao mesmo tempo que Dean gritou: "SAMMY! ADIVINHA!"

"O que?" Disse Sam.

"Cas está vindo para comer panquecas!" Dean disse exuberantemente.

"Você vem?" Sam disse, lançando um olhar questionador para Castiel.

"Eu... eu acho?" Castiel disse.

"SIM", disse Dean, jogando os braços para o ar. Sam olhou entre Dean e Castiel e sorriu impotente.

"Ele estava ficando chateado", Castiel argumentou fracamente.

"Imagino", disse Sam, parecendo infinitamente divertido.

"Você deve levá-lo para casa antes que ele possa se envergonhar mais", disse Castiel.

Sam deu uma risadinha. "Quem disse que ele não vai se envergonhar ainda mais em casa?" ele disse, mas caminhou até Dean e gentilmente pegou seu braço, puxando-o para cima. "E aí cara. Vamos lá. Hora de ir para casa. "

Dean fez beicinho para Sam e então fez uma careta. "Sammy, não! Quero ficar com o Cas!"

"Cas precisa trabalhar" Sam disse razoavelmente, mantendo seu tom persuasivo e suave. "Ele não virá para Star Wars mais tarde? Você precisa se curar e descansar antes de se preparar, certo? Precisa estar no seu melhor para Castiel? "

Dean piscou e pensou nas palavras de Sam por um momento antes de cair e deixar Sam puxá-lo para cima. "Ok, Sammy," ele resmungou, e ficou completamente mole, deixando Sam arrastá-lo até a porta.

"Jesus Cristo, você é pesado", disse Sam.

_ "Você _ é pesado. Bitch," Dean falou lentamente.

"Jerk", Sam respondeu imediatamente. Na porta, ele disse: "Ei, a propósito, Castiel- muito obrigado, cara."

"É o meu trabalho", disse Castiel.

Sam balançou a cabeça. "Não é isso", disse ele, um brilho nos olhos castanhos oblíquos. "Obrigado por concordar em vir. Dean vai finalmente parar de choramingar por você. "

"O que?" Castiel disse estupidamente.

"NÃO CONTA PRA ELE!" Dean gritou de repente, se debatendo nas mãos de Sam.

"Cacete", Sam grunhiu, e levantou Dean de volta. “Tá bem, tá bem! Eu não vou falar! Caramba!"

Dean murmurou algo incompreensível. Sam olhou para trás para Castiel e piscou antes de arrastar Dean para fora de vista.

\- + - + - + -

Isso foi há exatamente uma semana, e Dean Winchester ainda não tinha retornado à Destiny Dental.

Castiel estava quase começando a esquecer todo o acontecido (quem ele estava enganando, ele nunca iria esquecer - desesperadamente falhar em esquecer era mais correto) quando Anna colocou a cabeça em seu escritório e disse: "Dean Winchester quer ver você."

"Não se passaram três meses", disse Castiel, forçando-se a soar indiferente através do ricochete selvagem de seu coração. "Ele tem outra obturação?"

"Não", disse Anna. "Ele só está... aqui."

E simplesmente lá estava ele, parado sem jeito na sala de espera com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, olhando para a televisão no canto onde um desenho infantil passava no volume mínimo.

"Dean?" Castiel perguntou.

Os olhos de Dean correram ao redor e ele abriu um sorriso - repleto de nervosismo. "Ei, Cas", disse ele. "Como tá indo?"

Castiel não retribuiu a saudação. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele disse sem rodeios.

O sorriso de Dean deslizou de seu rosto e ele mordeu o lábio. "Bem," ele disse, e riu tremulamente. Ele tirou uma das mãos dos bolsos e passou pelos cabelos. "Isto é estranho. Hum, então, aparentemente, depois que tirei meus dentes do siso, eu ainda estava dopado e, de acordo com Sam, eu disse alguma coisa? "

"Sim, você disse", disse Castiel.

"Droga", Castiel ouviu Dean murmurar baixinho. "Ok, bom. Eu só vim aqui para dizer que, uh, tudo o que eu disse— "

"Está tudo bem", interrompeu Castiel antes que pudesse ouvir as palavras, o peso esmagador da rejeição já se estabelecendo em seus ossos. "As pessoas dizem coisas irracionais sob o efeito do gás do riso. Eu entendo perfeitamente, Dean, e garanto-lhe que você não precisa se preocupar e que tudo está perdoado e esquecido— "

"Ei, ei", disse Dean, erguendo as duas mãos. "Quem falou em esquecer?"

As palavras de Castiel sumiram. "O que?" ele disse estupidamente.

"Cas", Dean disse, com um sorriso suave e hesitante. "Vim aqui para ter certeza de que você vai cumprir sua parte do acordo."

O coração de Castiel errou uma batida contra suas costelas. "O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou, a esperança como asas de borboleta voando nas bordas de sua voz.

"Eu quero dizer", Dean disse, dando um passo mais perto, "que depois daquele primeiro check-up, eu comi tanto açúcar que ganhei um quilo, e propositalmente não escovei meus dentes depois, porque eu queria uma desculpa para ver você. Quer dizer, estou querendo te convidar para sair desde a primeira vez que te vi. "

"Jesus Cristo", disse Castiel.

"Não use o nome dele em vão", disse Dean. "Você é um anjo do senhor." Sua expressão se transformou em um sorriso malicioso. "Oh, ei, Cas. Adivinha que dia é hoje. "

Castiel levou um momento.

"Você planejou isso", disse ele acusadoramente.

Dean abriu os braços. Ele estava sorrindo como um louco. "Culpado."

"Como você sabia que eu era gay?"

Dean esfregou a nuca. "Bem, para começar, você ficou olhando para mim durante o primeiro check-up."

"Eu estava fazendo um check-up. Eu deveria ficar olhando. "

"Eh." Dean acenou com a mão. "Tem uma diferença, acredite em mim. De qualquer forma, perguntei a Meg depois e ela confirmou para mim. "

Castiel direcionou os olhos para a recepção, onde Meg observava os dois como uma partida de pingue-pongue excessivamente animada. Dean acenou para ela e ela fez um sinal positivo com o polegar.

"Tivemos o desafio de ver quem poderia inserir mais indiretas em uma conversa com você", disse Dean.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça. "Não me lembro de nada assim."

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Oh, ei, Cas, está aqui para me encher? É a minha primeira vez, vai doer? Acabei de ter uma sessão de uma hora com você e meu maxilar está dolorido pra caramba."

Castiel passou essas palavras pela cabeça e, em seguida, teve um leve ataque de tosse. "Oh," ele conseguiu dizer.

"Sim", disse Dean com um sorriso torto, sem parecer arrependido.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você teve uma cárie  _ de propósito", _ disse Castiel depois de se recuperar. "Você é o pior pesadelo de um dentista."

"Aw", disse Dean, pressionando a mão no peito. "Você sonha comigo? Isso é tão fofo, Cas.”

"Eu-" Castiel gaguejou e sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. "Pare com isso," ele finalmente disse, fracamente, suavemente.

Dean sorriu ainda mais. "E o que você vai fazer? Arrancar meus dentes? " E antes que Castiel pudesse passar mais tempo falando bobamente e ficando vermelho, ele deu um passo final mais perto e engoliu toda a distância entre os dois.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Castiel e gentilmente colocou uma mão sobre sua bochecha, escovando-a contra sua pele macia como uma pluma.

"Dean", disse Castiel, sentindo como se alguém tivesse aspirado e sugado todo o oxigênio da sala.

"O que você diz, Cas" Dean murmurou. "Star Wars e torta?"

Castiel tinha apenas ar suficiente em seus pulmões para suspirar.

Os olhos de Dean eram de um verde escuro e sua voz era baixa como uma tempestade distante. "Sim?"

Em resposta, Castiel inclinou a cabeça para cima e encontrou os lábios de Dean.

Dean imediatamente se derreteu nele, ansioso e aberto, enfiando uma mão pelo cabelo de Castiel e colocando a outra na parte inferior de suas costas, puxando-o com mais força até que estivessem alinhados como um só.

Momentos depois, Dean se separou com uma risada trêmula e atordoada que Castiel sentiu como um calor persistente em seus lábios.

"Você tem gosto de café", disse Dean suavemente.

Castiel lambeu os lábios. "Você tem gosto de enxaguante bucal com flúor", disse ele.

"Oh, amor, você é tão romântico," Dean murmurou, inclinando-se mais perto novamente.

"Claro que sou", disse Castiel, e passou os próximos dez minutos mapeando intimamente cada centímetro quadrado da boca de Dean.

(Mas desta vez, ele não usou uma sonda nabers.)

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Uma sonda nabers ou sonda periodontal é um aparelho em forma de gancho que os dentistas usam e que os pacientes têm medo. ¹Chicletes de nicotina são um dos tratamentos para superar o vício em fumar, quando o paciente apresenta sintomas de abstinência. É igual a um chiclete, só que com algumas gramas de nicotina dentro que precisa ser mastigado e colocado entre os dentes e a bochecha para absorver melhor. Então imagina esse cara, com nicotina dentro da boca por três dias 🤢
> 
> ²O óxido nitroso, gás do riso ou gás hilariante, é um composto químico que age como agente anestésico fraco em forma de gás respiratório inorgânico e inodoro que tem efeitos analgésicos significativos e baixa solubilidade no sangue e, por isso, é muito usado junto com o oxigênio na medicina em geral e principalmente na odontologia. Produz uma suave depressão numa região do cérebro relacionada aos sentimentos e à autocensura. Ao inalá-lo, a pessoa entra num estado de relaxamento e felicidade, podendo mesmo rir à toa. A sensação é parecida à de quando se exagera um pouco na bebida.
> 
> Foi nessa fic que eu descobri que Castiel ou Cassiel é nome do anjo da quinta-feira kkkk
> 
> E acabou! Espero que essas fanfics tenham deixado o seu coração quentinho e acreditando na esperança e no amor, como elas me fizeram acreditar assim que li. Que esse ano venha com muitas histórias pra gente! :D E me espere com mais uma tradução (eu não vou prometer data porque não sou muito boa com elas), mas vai sair, eu prometo. 
> 
> Muito obrigada por ler e até a próxima história!


End file.
